


Goodbye..

by gxg417



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxg417/pseuds/gxg417
Summary: Harry finds Louis in bed with another girl...again





	

"Get Out" I said, pinching my nose. She scrambled out of the bed and threw on the dress. She walked over to Louis and kissed him. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. I shoved her out of the house and walked back upstairs. "Why?" I said, finally looking at him with tears in my eyes. "It was a drunken mistake, I promise." He said getting up. "Harry, please believe me" Louis said trying to grab my hands. "Don't touch me. Don't..." I said backing away from him and bumping into the door. "It's always a mistake, Louis" I said, my tears falling. "You said it was a mistake the last 3 times and you even got one of them pregnant." I said, sitting on the floor and hugging my legs. "Harry, I'm sorry. I guess I just don't feel the same as I used to..." He said shaking his head and putting on some boxers. I sighed and got up. "It's okay.." I said. I went into the closet and grabbed my duffel bag. I opened it and filled it with as much clothes. Louis just sat there and watched. "Don't go... Harry I'm sorry...What else do you need?" I looked at him and laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I want you to mean it." I said, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "I love you Harry. Don't go" He said, yelling as I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. "Harry, You'll never find anyone like me!" He said running down the stairs and stood in front of the door. "Yeah, that's kind of the point. Goodbye Louis." I said, touching his cheek. I walked out the door and never looked back. I can't live without him but I'll try.

I'm sorry it's really short but that's all I could think of. My other book with be longer.


End file.
